


The sun and the moon.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Poetry, chapter 85 feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tend to forget that</p><p>the moon can shine too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sun and the moon.

You look at  the sun

and are in awe of its light,

of the way it warms up

the desolated places of your barren soul.

 

And the thing is,

you tend to forget that

the moon can shine too.

Maybe not as brightly,

but in a more gentle,

tender way,

almost like a caress,

like a song.

 

They meet in the middle,

and chase the darkness

away.


End file.
